


This Time

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Learning As You Go [1]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, Ewan..." Jude says. "He was supposed to be in bed an hour ago."</p><p>Andy squeals, squirming as Ewan tickles him mercilessly. "I'm tiring him out," Ewan says, not looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

"Jesus, Ewan..." Jude says. "He was supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

Andy squeals, squirming as Ewan tickles him mercilessly. "I'm tiring him out," Ewan says, not looking up.

"No, you're not. You're winding him up."

Another shriek and Andy escapes, running down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom - _no_, Ewan thinks, _probably our bedroom_ \- leaving Ewan on the floor looking up at Jude. It feels like he's being lectured.

"You always do this," Jude sighs, collapsing onto the sofa and narrowly missing the Lego castle Ewan and Andy - okay, mostly Ewan - had spent the evening building. Ewan doesn't remember why he thought the couch was a good place for it.

The faint sound of the telly coming from upstairs means Andy is indeed in their bedroom. "I'll get him," Ewan says before Jude can get up. He stands, stretching, doesn't hurry. "There's some Chinese in the fridge," he calls from the landing.

Andy's not even paying attention to the TV. Of course he's not; it's news. What five-year-old watches news? He's bouncing on the bed instead. Sometimes Ewan thinks he never stops bouncing.

"See, you've wound him up." Ewan starts at Jude's voice behind him.

"He'll tire out soon."

"He has school tomorrow."

"You heard the man," Ewan says, scooping Andy up and dangling him upside down. Ignoring his protests, Ewan carts him into the other bedroom and throws him unceremoniously on the bed. "Get your pyjamas on."

"Come on," Jude adds, bending to pick up the Spiderman pyjamas from the bed. "I'll help you."

"I can _do_ it, Daddy," Andy says, grabbing the pants from Jude's hands. "You can pick a story."

Andy falls asleep half-way through the story, and when they're out in the hallway again Ewan pulls the door shut and says, "See? Tired him out."

Jude smacks him on the arse. "_This_ time it worked."


End file.
